


The Incredible Ramsay #2

by Gregged



Series: The incredible Ramsay [2]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Marvel (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged
Summary: Second  edition of the not so wildly popular comic series featuring Gordon Ramsay as the hulk
Series: The incredible Ramsay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103696





	The Incredible Ramsay #2

The past couple of weeks had been a blurr for celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay. He had been laying low until he could figure out what was happening to him. 

He couldn't remember much after his accident at Star labs or what happened in the hospital cafeteria afterwards but he was pretty sure that he had turned into some sort of hulking green monster. 

He had picked up some clothes at a Goodwill and bought an old Ford pickup truck at a used car lot. He was trying to travel incognito until he knew what was happening to him.

Gordon was starving so he pulled into this little restaurant on the outskirts of town. The place didn't even have a name it just said "Cafe" on the sign outside. 

Gordon took a table in the back and a waitress came over and dropped off a menu for him. 

"What can I get you to drink, honey?"

"I don't suppose that you have Perrier water" asked Gordon. 

"I'm sorry sugar, all we have is regular water."

Gordon gave a little sigh and ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a water. The waitress dropped off his food and said "there you go honey, just let me know if you need anything."

He took a drink of his water and it tasted like it came from Flint, Michigan.

Then Gordon picked up the cheeseburger and it was dripping with grease. He then proceeded to stand up and walk over to the waitress. 

"Is there something wrong, sugar?"

"Yeah there is so much grease in my meal that it has John Travolta in it !"

At that moment he was overcome with rage and it triggered the change. His eyes turned green and he started to growl. 

The waitress watched in horror as Gordon grew into a giant green monster. In a matter of seconds he was standing there with only a white apron on.

Hulk Ramsay roared out "toooo much grease!!!!" He then ran towards the kitchen. The cook was an old Italian man named Rocky. He opened his door and said "eh what's all the commotion in ere."

Before he even knew what hit him Hulk Ramsay grabbed him by the head and threw him clean through the wall of the restaurant. 

Hulk Ramsay then started smashing everything in the kitchen while roaring "Travolta.... grease....."

Just before the cops arrived Hulk Ramsay tore out through the back wall of the restaurant and bounded away.

Gordon Ramsay woke up with a splitting headache and was still hungry. Once again he was completely naked except for his apron which was ten sizes to big for him.

He was sitting there just gathering his bearings when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around expecting to see a platoon of police but it wasn't. 

There was only one man standing there with a look of concern on his face. 

Bruce Banner reached his hand out and said "come on buddy, we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
